


Lusii

by sburb_player



Series: Apocalyptic [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Zombie? Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburb_player/pseuds/sburb_player
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't remember how or when this started, but you know that you have to keep running. You can't turn back. You can't go home. Home has too many bad memories. Memories no one should have. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you want all of this to be over with already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusii

**Author's Note:**

> An amazing idea occurred to me, and this is the products of that idea. I'll try to update ASAP, but I'm also working on my web comic, a few other stories, and of course school work.

You don't remember how or when this started, but you know that you have to keep running. You can't turn back. You can't go home. Home has too many bad memories. Memories no one should have. No one should've walked into their hive, only to be attacked by their lusus. No one should've had to cull their lusus. No one should've had to hear screams in every direction as they packed a small sack and fled. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. 

Now here you are, walking on and on. Your pack is almost empty, and you haven't seen someone else for a couple of days. You don't think that actually counts since they were being feasted on by lusii. You like to think that there's an upside to this. You, a mutant, have outlasted many of the high bloods. When and if this ends, there could be a new social order to things. You don't think it'll ever end though. 

Most of the adults probably don't know the hellish conditions you face here. They're too busy pissing off aliens to care. You wish that they'd notice already. Maybe when the next batch of trolls are to be taken into the armada, they'll see. After no one shows up because they are all dead, they'll help. Or maybe they won't. Maybe they'll just populate one of the many other planets they've taken over. It's no use dwelling on the past or future right now. If you get too caught up, you might not notice a lusus. That would be the end of you, so you quit thinking, and focus on walking.

You scan your surroundings carefully before sitting down to rest. A large sigh escapes from you. You take stock of the contents in your bag after emptying them all out. It isn't nearly as much as you though you had. You decide that you aren't hungry enough to wipe out your supplies, and stuff them back into the pack. A lusus bellows in the distance, and you shoot to your feet. Sure, it was terrifying before, but now it was about thirty different things. You were scared, heartbroken, annoyed, and frustrated all at once. 

Other sounds follow the scarring noise. It seems they're all coming from one place, so you decide to cautiously work your way over there. Around a hundred of the white beasts are gathering around some rock. Wait, no it's a cave. Oh god, it's the birthing caverns. You can't stand to watch, but you do anyways. The first wriggler, a rust blood but the look of it, emerges to curl up by an oxen lusii. You want to scream, to shout at it, to tell it to get away, but you can't. In the flash of an eye the ox steps on it and crushes it, mooing in victory. Your stomach churns as you watch it lean down to nibble at the dead carcass. 

More wriggles make their way out of the cave. It puzzles you why there haven't been any cries from within the cave. At least it did until you hear pounding footsteps from inside. You really don't want to see the mother grub try to defeat all of the lusii. You avert your eyes, but something catches your eye. It's a small group of troll about twenty feet away. Some stare at the ground while others watch on. A few are gagging. You march over to them. You try to speak, but nothing will come out of your mouth. You've feared making noise and drawing attention so much, you haven't made a peep for about two weeks. Someone finally notices you. 

"Who are you?" a small yellow blood asks. She's a female by the looks of it. "Karkat" you tripped up so much you decided not to present your last name. A familiar face pushes forward. "Is it really you? Karkat?" You know that voice. Her name is just on the tip of your tongue. You nod meekly still not trusting yourself to talk. "It's Kanaya. Do you remember me? We used to be very good friends if I recall correctly." You don't notice the tears spilling from your eyes as you reach up and hug her. "I thought you were dead" you sigh into her ear. "I thought all of you guys were dead" The others stare at you awhile before a buffer olive blood speaks up "I know you two must be relieved to see each other again, but there's something else we need to focus on" He nodded down the hill to where the mother grub was being overpowered by the other lusii. 

"What can we do?" you ask timidly, and a few other voices mimic your question. The olive blood grins. He plunders through his sylladex, and passes around different weapons as a response. "We fight" he states, creepily calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was short. Sorry, there'll be longer chapters in the future!


End file.
